One of Those Nights
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Written for Zelha's abduction prompt at the KakaSakuFC. Rated M for sexual situations and language. Genma realizes it's good to be alive


Note: This was written for the Abduction Prompt at the KakaSaku FC - credit goes to the lovely Zelha for the prompt. I had a lot of fun writing this and it was nice experimenting with another couple. I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are mine alone.  
Pairing: Genma/Sakura  
Rating: M - let the smex begin. You've been warned kiddies.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any profit form writing this. pity.

* * *

Some nights were a better reminder than others that it was good to be alive. Tonight was looking like one of those nights. Genma currently was sitting across from Kakashi, his cheeks reddened and warm from the alcohol that he had been pouring down his throat since they arrived at the . The crowded, noisy, smoky bar felt like a second home tonight. And his friend seemed at ease as well, not bothered by the lighting in the least as his nose was stuck between the pages of his book.

Genma down another cupful of sake, a huge grin stretching his lips as he set the glass back down on the table. He refilled it, tipping the bottle completely upside down and shaking it to get out the last of the last of drops, "I'll buy next."

"You just got released. Don't you think it would be a good idea to allow your body to recover?"

Warm honey eyes darted over to appraise his normally quiet friend. He huffed as he turned a page in the workings of Konoha's biggest hentai.

"I don't want to hear that coming from the only person I know that wouldn't set foot in a hospital even if he was dying."

A silver brow rose, "Of course I would, if I could even walk while I was dying. Then again, if I possessed the ability to walk I must not be in that bad of shape."

"I was just- Don't you get it? After surviving what we did," he paused, "how could I just lie around? We're still here and I'm gonna drink to that."

And then he raised his glass, smelling the rice liquor's strong aroma as he brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back, letting the warm liquid travel down his throat and then he signaled for another bottle.

Twirling a senbon needle between his fingers he sighed. The mission they had returned from didn't go very well.

He, along with Kakashi and four other men, were sent to a small village outside the border near Iwa. The villagers had pulled money to hire their help to make it to an ally village, to escape the dangers of Iwa military members that had gone rogue and were running rampant. By the time they had arrived though …

There wasn't much left. The village had been destroyed and death littered the street; from the oldest elders to the newborns cradled in their mother's arms – none were spared. They sent word back home and awaited orders. In the end they were sent to the allied village to relay the news and hand over the funds. Some of the families left before it got too bad and so they had made it, not all was lost.

On the return home, they were attacked and outnumbered by the rogue Iwa nin. It had been a tough fight and that was all Genma cared to remember. It was hard enough with two more names being added to the cenotaph.

A full bottle was placed in front of him and the old promptly removed. Genma poured Kakashi another cup and set it next to the three others he had still yet to touch. His lips pursed to the side as he watched him turn another page.

He downed another shot and then set his gaze out into the bar. Anko was cackling in the far right corner with a group of other shinobi and he made a mental note to avoid that area at all costs. A trio of scantily dressed women sashayed by the table and he let his eyes shamelessly wander after them, smirking when one of them glanced back to look at him.

He practically bounced in his seat in enthusiasm, "I gotta get laid."

"Like that's anything new."

"There's nothing more exciting than an energetic woman in bed. You should try it sometime, find a kinky one to reenact some of those scenarios in that book of yours."

He saw his friend pause for just a moment and he chuckled.

"Oh come on, Sakura!"

That loud mouth got his attention every time, Ino may be easy on the eyes and a decent medic but that woman loved to talk.

Sakura was standing before the table, her cheeks flushed and her body rigid. Ino's mouth was pushing buttons again it seemed. Bringing the senbon to his lips, he looked harder at the pink haired medic. Ah, Sakura – or Pinkie as he often teased her. Gods when had she filled out? She grew up and she grew up well. Her roseate locks fell to her shoulders and her outfit clung to her body just perfectly accentuating the curves he didn't even remember her having. He tilted his head taking in long slender legs that disappeared under the agonizingly short black pair of shorts. Was she even aware of how fine she looked? The one kind of woman more dangerous than one who knew she was good looking, was the one that _didn't _know it.

"Man, Hatake, that former student of yours … Have you realized how much she's grown? That is one hot-"

"Don't Genma," Kakashi pulled his book away, catching a glimpse of Sakura as she headed through the crowd. And then Genma was moving, standing up out of his seat.

Kakashi sighed, "Genma, wait. I wouldn't do-"

But Genma whistled loudly followed by, "Yo Pinkie! Hellcat!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head. A look of annoyance was plastered across her face and as if him calling out to her made it even worse, she glared hotly.

"You want to come back to my place? I can make you forget what's troubling you!" and then as an added effect he threw in a crude hand gesture.

"I don't think so," she snapped.

"Geeze, that's some mean pussy – but I wouldn't expect anything else from that Hellcat," he commented, turning back to his friend.

"Genma?"

"What?"

Kakashi, still engrossed in his book, lifted a finger to point, "Duck."

Instead of ducking, he turned around only to be met with a firm punch that impacted harshly against his cheek. Sakura didn't need chakra to knock him out of his seat. She stood hovering over him.

She picked up his bottle of sake, drinking straight from it. Then she peered down at him, "I enjoy the drink too Shiranui but I never let it loosen my lips that much. You should really watch you say about a lady, especially if she's a kunoichi that can kick your ass. That's just asking for trouble."

She stepped over him, waved to Kakashi with a pleasant smile and then headed back toward the front door.

Genma pulled himself back into his chair, gingerly touching his cheek, "Fuck," he sighed, "now _that's_ my kind of woman."

"You don't learn do you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

.oOo.

Sakura wasn't sure why exactly she did what she did. Maybe it was because she had worked a long shift at the hospital made even longer by the arrival of Kakashi's squad. After a day like that she had been looking forward to a night out to unwind.

Some mindless chatter with her closest of girl friends, and a couple of drinks, maybe some decent music and some hot bodies to ogle – it was all she wanted.

Ino had stopped by to scoop her up just as she got out of the shower. She dressed quickly and then she was out the door, led away anxiously by her friend. The blonde bombshell talked animatedly about her last mission, her last shopping catastrophe, and her last lay. The mindless chatter was well underway.

As they entered the bar, Ino immediately noticed the other girls that Sakura wasn't aware they were meeting. She waved over her head and then grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the table.

Ten Ten and Hinata greeted them warmly with cups of shochu. Sakura slid into the seat next to Hinata and Ino sat across from her.

With a sigh she picked up the offered drink, "Best night of my life, I tell you those male medics know their way around a woman's body."

Ten Ten shook her head, "Are you _still_ going on about what's his face?"

"Jin and yes! Trust me, if you had the experience I did you'd still be talking about it too. The things he could do with a little chakra," she snickered, "not that you'd understand with that tight ass boyfriend of yours."

Ten Ten was offended and it showed, "Neji is _not_ a tight ass! He's actually quite kinky in the bedroom."

Ino scoffed at this, "Please, spare me the details of fifteen minutes in the missionary position."

Sakura looked over at Hinata whose entire face had turned an impressive shade of pink.

Ten Ten laughed, "Missionary? Just last week he had me bound and blindfolded and-"

Hinata picked up her glass and began to drink …

"To keep you from complaining, I'm sure," Ino countered.

"More like to keep me quiet. That man always knows how to make me cream and scream."

And drink …

"Really? I always thought he'd be a little selfish in bed."

"Hardly, he always makes sure I get mine."

And drink …

"And what's your record?"

"Four times the night he dominated me. I've never cum so hard as I did when he fucked me in the ass and -"

Hinata slammed the now empty glass back onto the table, "Ten Ten!"

They turned their attention to the madly blushing Hyuuga who was currently trying to catch her breath after downing the large drink. Ino pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Ten Ten merely shrugged and picked up her drink, "I know he's your cousin, but he's still a man. Besides, it's not like Naruto isn't a beast."

The girls then turned curious eyes to Hinata who blushed even more, "W-what?"

Ten Ten took a large gulp, "Please Hina-chan, I had to force a blow job on Neji just to keep him from going crazy protective of you when he um … over heard the two of you one night."

"H-he what?! We … we were," she spluttered bringing her fingers together in front of her, "We were just ..."

"Going at it like a couple of sex starved lovers."

Hinata looked on the verge of fainting, "I think I need another drink."

They all laughed and Ten Ten raised her glass toward the bartender. And then all eyes turned to Sakura and she pretended not to notice.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who has gotten into your panties lately?"

Sakura raised in her seat, coming out of her slouch, "That's none of your business."

Ino leaned over to Ten ten, "That's Forehead speak for 'no one'."

"Ino!"

"So how long has it been?"

"A while," she vaguely answered.

"She means too long."

"Pig..." she growled

Feeling her first drink, Hinata spoke up, "How long is a while?"

"A few ..."

"Days?" Ten Ten guessed.

"Weeks?" Hinata.

Ino chuckled, "It's probably been months."

Sakura glared at her, "I don't see why you care."

Long blonde hair flipped over her shoulder, "Of course I care. I'm your best friend and as such it's my duty to see that you get laid on a regular basis."

"I don't _need_ to get laid ..."

"Of course you don't, none of us _need_ it."

Ten Ten swallowed another gulp, "So, how long?"

The apprehension she felt in answering was apparent on her face, "About … six months."

"Six months!" the girls repeated in disbelief.

The surrounding patrons turned to look at them. Sakura slapped a hand over her face, "Will you shut up?"

Hinata leaned over, "It's okay Sakura-chan, six months isn't that long."

"Like hell it isn't!" Ino declared, "Gods Forehead if I had known you had been without for that long I would have hooked you up with someone ..."

"Or let you borrow some movies," Ten Ten added.

"Or bought you a new toy or something," Ino finished.

"I don't need any movies or toys, thank you."

Ino had a determined look on her face, "We're going to get you laid tonight."

Sakura shook her head, "No."

"Who is still available Ten Ten?"

"There's Kiba."

"Hmm, a possibility for some kinky animalistic sex, but he kind of smells like dog."

"Shino."

"Ew, bugs."

"Lee ..."

Ten Ten and Ino shared a look and then shook their heads. Sakura's brow twitched as they continued to run through the list of single men.

"Izumo."

"I thought he was gay."

"No he's not! Well, what about Genma?"

"That old perv? Please," then Ino's eyes lit up, and she turned to face her friend, "Speaking of old pervs … How about that former sensei of yours?"

Sakura nearly choked on her drink, "Kakashi-sensei?!"

Hinata patted her on the back as she continued to cough. Ino just stared at her as if it was the obvious choice, "Yes! I mean, the man's a legend and he has quite the reputation with the ladies."

"He was my sensei!"

"You're right, he _was_ – past tense, former, no longer."

"I've known him since I was twelve!"

"So, you trust him."

"No, Ino!"

"You don't trust him?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I trust him, I'm just … not interested."

"The man is mysterious and mysterious equals hot and therefore he should thoroughly be jumped."

Sakura hated resorting to whining but she was doing just that, "Ino-"

"Do you think he fucks with the mask on?"

"That's enough!" Sakura jumped to her feet, her cheeks tinted pink at the mere idea of her sensei's masked face hovering above her as he-

"So you've thought about it," Ino teased.

"I have not! That man is my teacher and a respected comrade and-"

"A fine piece of ass," Ten Ten said with a grin.

They all looked to the brunette.

"Ten Ten you too?!"

Ino giggled, "Face it Sakura, the man is hot and any woman would love to get into his pants, respected comrade or not. Maybe I should give him a go and compare him to Jin. Jin's got medical knowledge and the chakra stimulation, but I bet Kakashi is all sorts of kinky. I mean look at his reading material, he had to have picked up a few things and I'm dying to know what."

Sakura glared daggers, "Leave him alone."

"Oh relax, Sakura!"

"She's just teasing," Hinata tried to comfort her.

"I don't care."

"Maybe if you got a good piece of dick in you, you wouldn't be so uptight."

The other girls sighed at her poor choice of words.

"Uptight? I am _not_ uptight and I do _not _need to get laid!" she blushed even more as she felt eyes turn to look her way after her outburst.

Ino laughed out right, but Ten Ten was more modest and at least tried to hide the fact that she thought it was funny, while Hinata gave her an apologetic look.

Sakura huffed, "I'm going home."

"Oh, come on Sakura!"

She turned on her heel and, ignoring her friend, continued to the heavenly exit sign. That was when Genma decided to settle his fate and call out to her.

Maybe what she did was because of Ino's extensive ribbing. Maybe it was because she was tired of getting picked on. Maybe her friends were right and maybe that's why she wanted to do more than just punch him. And maybe that's why she did exactly that …

.oOo.

Genma groaned as he lifted his head, his loosely kept locks falling into his face. How much did he have to drink again? He couldn't remember and that usually wasn't a good thing. He blinked his eyes allowing his vision to focus on the familiar coffee table and the familiar centerpiece and the not so familiar pair of toned feminine legs. His senses sharpened almost immediately and with it came the realization that his hands were cuffed and that … he was naked, or rather his shirt was missing and his pants were pooled around his ankles.

He looked up and was surprised at who was standing on the other side of the coffee table: Sakura.

Shock fell across his features, "Pinkie?"

"Good morning."

"Morning? What time is it?"

"It's just after one, but don't worry Cinderella you were home by midnight."

"Did you," he grunted as a dull pain throbbed across his head.

"Here, let me," she advanced to him, placing her hands to the temple of his head and concentrated her chakra, "and yes, I did. Or rather, Raido brought you home. It's amazing what a henge can do."

The small pain and the fuzziness that clouded his head quickly disappeared and he asked the burning question, "Why?"

"For obvious reasons of course. It wouldn't make sense for the woman that served you a mean left hook to offer to take you home."

"I'm surprised, I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"I didn't, but you were able to tell me that much" she smirked, "besides, I wasn't about to bring you back to _my_ place and you invited me over anyway."

She pulled her hands away and retreated back to the other side of the table. With her warmth gone he was well aware of his state of undress again, "How long was I out? Did we … " he seemed to struggle with the question, "I don't remember."

"An hour or so and you're kind of not supposed to remember and no we haven't, not yet," she smirked.

The Sakura in front of him now was new and exciting and a little dangerous and definitely sexy.

"What did you do to me?"

"I drugged you," she responded nonchalantly.

"How?"

He wasn't mad, he sounded curious. She almost laughed, "Well you were drinking sake like it was water."

A brief memory flashed through his mind of Sakura standing over him, seeming to take a swig straight from his bottle.

He groaned, "You sneaky little ..." he shook his head, "you drugged me and then ..."

"Kidnapped you? In a sense, yes, but it kind of serves you right."

She grabbed the top of her shirt and then with her other hand she lowered the zipper pulling her top open.

Genma couldn't help the pleased look that settled across his features as she exposed creamy skin, toned muscle, and black lace. She let her shirt fall from her shoulders

"Sakura, listen I-"

"Save it. Isn't this what you had in mind when you whistled at me?"

He pressed his lips together, essentially yes he did want this, but he had wanted it _his _way, "Well, yeah but-"

"_But_ if you keep talking I'm going to gag you too."

He chuckled, "I never thought you'd be the kinky type."

"I bet you've never thought anything of me at all."

She had a point. He didn't even realize what a looker she had turned out to be until tonight.

She hooked her fingers into her shorts and began pulling them down, "Lets change that, shall we?"

He nearly groaned as she revealed matching black panties His eyes roamed her form, drinking in the beautiful sight before him, his cocked twitched in response. Like most kunoichi, she had a killer body and she did not disappoint and gods why did he have to be cuffed?! She reached behind herself and went to unhook her bra.

He saw his opening, "You could uncuff me and I could do that for you."

"That's okay, I can do it myself … and I kind of like you cuffed," she replied with a impish grin .

The bra fell away from her landing softly on the floor by her feet revealing her small perky breasts. She brought her hands up and cupped her breasts, gently she squeezed them. Genma watched on as she kneaded the soft flesh and pinched and tweaked her nipples, working them into hardened peaks. She had worked him up as well, his dick was hard and stood proudly and was throbbing in need.

Sakura could honestly say that she wasn't acting like herself. What was it Ino always said? Desperate times call for desperate measures? Not that she was desperate, but a woman could only take so much (especially when her friend was a constant reminder of her lack of activity in the bedroom as of late). Besides, she had to admit, it was a bit thrilling and quite a turn on.

He lifted his bound hands, extending a finger to trail down the center of her abdomen. A fire seemed to ignite and spread under his touch. She softly moaned and leaned toward him, a hand going to the back of his head. She watched his lips part to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. A long sigh escaped her, such warmth – hot, slick tongue and teasing teeth – it felt so good. Why had she gone without for so long again?

He was pleased when her breath hitched as he sucked her nipple roughly between his teeth. She was so soft and responsive and the way she gripped his hair and pressed herself into his mouth was so sexy he could barely stand it. He released her and she pulled back from him. Not being one to waste time, Sakura shed herself of her last remaining article of clothing. Genma took in the full view of her naked form and she was a beautiful sight to behold. She slid her foot up the outside of his leg to rest next to his thigh, slightly blushing as she realized she was more aroused than embarrassed as his eyes settled on her exposed sex..

Feeling emboldened under his gaze, she brought a hand between her legs, caressing her inner thigh and traveling to the apex of her mound. She sighed as her fingers passed over a trimmed strip of pink hair and over to her clitoris, the slightest bit of pleasure resonating within her. Up until she noticed him start to awaken she had been touching herself, readying her body for her plan, so it was with ease that she slipped a finger, and then another, between her folds and into her dripping center. He watched intently as she pumped her fingers in and out herself.

"Mmm … I'm so wet."

"Yeah, you are," his voice was gravelly and thick with want. At the sight of her glistening fingers, his tongue flicked out over his lips. This small action did not go unnoticed.

"You want to know how this Pinkie tastes?"

"Hell yes."

She withdrew her fingers and offered them to him. His hands raised, taking her by the wrist and he eagerly wrapped his lips around a digit. She hummed as his tongue twirled around and licked her finger sensually and then he moved to the next. Genma was proud of the fact that he had a talented tongue and as he enjoyed her flavor he hoped she would give him more. Satisfied that he had sucked her clean he let her finger slip from his lips.

"You taste good."

"Do I?"

He nodded and she smirked as she crawled into his lap, "I'm willing to bet you'll like the way I feel more than the way I taste."

He groaned as her fingers curled around hardened member and slowly began to stroke him. He was smooth and hard and hot in her hand. His eyes closed and his head fell back as she continued to tease him and by the sounds he was making he was thoroughly enjoying it. She wondered how long it would take for him to cum like this and she almost wanted to find out, but damn it she was going after those pleasurable feelings herself.

"I'd love to take my time Genma, but I'm feeling a little impatient tonight."

He realized what she meant as he felt her soft hand aligning him to the warmth of her entrance. She eased the tip inside and then slowly sunk herself down onto him, moaning as he stretched and filled her, until he was fully buried within her. Genma had clenched his eyes shut, reveling in the feeling of her tight, slick heat.

He finally allowed himself to breathe, to talk, "Fuck, Sakura ..."

She ground herself against him, her hips moving in slow exaggerated circles, enjoying the spots he hit within her and the feeling of being so full.

She slowly began to lift herself, allowing time to feel every inch of him as he rubbed against her walls. Genma was almost sure he heard her purr, either that or he was that egotistical – he knew it and he'd admit it.

"You feel so good."

Now, that he was positive she had said and he couldn't help but agree. She felt amazing, from her weight in his lap to her breasts pressed into his chest. She was soft and feminine and wrapped all around him. He considered himself one lucky bastard.

She set a steady rhythm, fast enough to produce that wonderful friction she had been desiring and slow enough to savor it all. Genma forced his hands up from between them and brought his arms down around her, his shackled wrists resting at her lower back. Sakura could already feel the warmth spreading through her body, that tiny feeling that said 'more, more' every time she slid back down, taking him in.

It was like he could sense it too as his hands pressed her into him roughly, "I'm a ninja Sakura, don't be so gentle."

As if she needed to be told by him. Just for that, as an act of defiance of sorts, she slowed – drawing herself up tortuously slow and then sinking back down just as steadily. All she wanted to do was ride him wildly, but she was going to do it on _her_ terms - not because he said so.

He pulled air in through his teeth, his arms tensing as she rocked her hips in a rather pleasant way. A soft groan fell from his lips, "Sakura … stop teasing me."

"And if I don't?"

"You're going to find yourself on your back, unable to stop me from fucking your brains out."

"That doesn't sound too bad," she said with a roll of her hips.

His voice wavered, "Sakura ..."

"Seeing you reduced to a puddle of mush is quite amusing."

"I'm not … mush," he moaned as her hand cupped his balls.

Her lips were next to his, "You are now," and then she placed a small kiss on his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away.

He grunted as she continued to tease and squeeze him, "Ngh … fu- " he paused and clenched his jaw.

Satisfied, she raised up and then slammed her body down onto his, earning a surprised yet pleasured moan. She worked into a new rhythm, taking him fast and deep inside her as he encouraged her on with rasped dirty praises like, "Work that pussy, baby," and "Yeah, show me how good you can fuck."

Sakura could feel when her hair began to stick to her forehead and the back of her neck, when every rub of her body against his was slick and hot. Genma was an attractive man, but he was even more so with sweat decorating his features. She was making him sweat and something about that knowledge made her feel incredible.

With her hands gripping his shoulders she leaned back, changing the angle, the feeling. She cried out as he hit a different spot within her and she liked it even more the second time, and the third …

Apparently he did too as he groaned, "Yeah, right there. Fuck," he panted, " fuck, that feels good."

If only he knew how good it felt on her end. She could already feel that tense tightening in the pit of her being, the pressure slowly winding and winding, driving her on.

"Sakura-" the way he said her name was a warning.

"Not yet, I'm so close," her voice came out almost pleading.

Her hands moved, twining desperately into his hair, clutching to the back of his neck. Her body was trembling in anticipation of release, of that sweet ecstasy. Every thrust was like a little bubble coming up to the surface and popping, releasing sparks of pleasure until she was moaning with each push.

He could feel her muscles quivering around him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, "Cum for me, Sakura, just let go."

His fingers dug into her ass he gripped her, aiding in her movements. She panted harshly, clenching her eyes as she felt them start to roll back, "I'm gonna cum … ah! Gen-ma!"

Much like how her fist could tear through walls did her orgasm rip through her, powerful and unforgiving. She spasmed and twitched, her back arched as she tried to hold on and continue grinding against him.

The way she leaned back made his wrists pull on the restraints, but he didn't really mind at the moment. Her muscles clamped down around him hard, demanding that he cum as well and he was more than willing to let himself go. He cursed as his own orgasm tore through him and he emptied his seed inside her womb, both of them frozen in poses of euphoria.

As the high slowly ebbed away, Sakura straightened and Genma eased his fingers and hands away. She was feeling quite sated and it showed in the way she lazily smiled at him. He returned it and then raised his arms, letting her out of his hold. She leaned forward and he thought maybe she was going to kiss him again, but she didn't.

She stopped just inches from his face, her sparkling jade eyes meeting his, "What do you think of my pussy now?"

"I retract my earlier statement."

"Good," then with her hands still on his shoulders she pulled herself from his lap. Both of them grunting as his now flaccid member fell from her. Their combined juices leaked onto her inner thigh but she leaned down and scooped up her shorts pulling a handkerchief from the pocket. She wiped herself off and then picked up her panties. She slipped them on then stepped into her shorts

He watched her in the content moments of post coital bliss, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't you want to stay the night? Go another round and this time let me show you what _I_ can do?"

She bent down and picked up her bra, "I would but I have to go home and shower. I have to be at the hospital in six hours you know."

He watched as she fastened it and then put her arms through her shirt and pulled it down over that beautiful skin. He pursed his lips to the side, "So-"

"Remember what I said to you about that mouth of yours getting you into trouble. If anyone finds out, then this," she gestured between them with her hand, "will _never_ happen again."

"I don't want that to happen," he said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled and then pressed her lips to his, allowing him to deepen the kiss when she felt his tongue tap against her lips asking for entrance.

She broke the kiss and then backed away from him, "Goodnight, Genma."

She headed toward the door when he realized something, "Hey, aren't you going to uncuff me?"

"You can do it yourself," she called to him as she slipped on her zori.

His brow furrowed, "But I don't have the key."

"Sure you do. I taped it to the middle of your back. Have fun getting it off."

He was shocked into silence for a brief moment, "Wait, you're joking right?"

He heard her footsteps and then the turning of the knob and the hinges creak as the door swung open.

"Sakura! Hey, you're joking. Right?"

There was a soft thud as the door closed and he could hear the faint echo of her steps in the hallway outside of his apartment.

"Sakura?"

Silence. He laughed and shook his head, "I'm so going to get her back for this."

He sat there and ran through ideas of what to tell the person that found him. He wasn't about to let anyone know exactly what woman had done this to him, he wasn't that stupid. He knew an opportunity when it presented itself and he definitely wanted to do that with her again. Only next time, he was going to have control.

He laughed again as he imagined all the things he could do to her.

He let his head fall back to rest on the couch, his body shaking with the amused chuckling that he just couldn't seem to stop. Yes, some nights were a better reminder than others that it was good to be alive. Genma was positive now that this was definitely one of them.


End file.
